Roman des Mers
by RawrKyleRawr
Summary: He loved the life under the sea, but then he longed to be human to gain the love of the Prince even if that means giving up his voice...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (unfortunately) But I do own part of the plot and what not so yeah…whatever enjoy I guess.** **Roman des Mers**

_Three Years Before…_

* * *

**"Momma!"** A shrill cry escaped the boy's lips as he called for his mother, scared, alone, and to be honest confused the boy began to reach for her.

It was pure desperation, he knew for a fact that he could not save her and yet he tried. And as she was dragged away inside the net he could hear his mother letting out a low hiss in pain, she hated the surface but it was where she was going.

And the poor boy could only lift his head to the surface waters revealing his now exposed face, small droplets of water trickling down his face mixing with his tears, he screamed for dear mercy crying out his mother's name wondering where his father was. He should have been there right?

To help protect his momma but it was too late for that she was now flapping helplessly above water inside the net surrounded by other fish whom also seemed rather distressed if at anything else.

But as she was released from the net and onto the ship a series of "oohs" and "aahs" fluttered in her direction, the men surrounding her to get a closer peak.

They had now seen a mermaid something that was forbidden, one even looking over board to spot the younger mermaid crying for his mother but to no avail.

No one wanted to listen so his tears were disregarded, his mother helplessly attempting to make her way over the ship and into the water, something she managed to do with success while they were distracted while staring at her son.

But it was not as if she got away unharmed, she had already been cut up so she was bound to die, something she knew full well but to keep from exposing her kind she had to do what she had to do.

Drifting into the water, the boy swam for her his arms outstretched towards her preparing to hug her, of course his mother simply returned the hug slowly dying in his arms bringing tears to his eyes.

_Present Day_

* * *

He always recalled that exact memory from the past no matter where he was he always believed that it was his fault that his mother had died.

While the rest of the kingdom seemed to be over with it, including his twin Ventus, and his father, Vexen, and his sister, Namine, but Roxas…he could never be over it.

If it wasn't for him his mother would still be alive right now, watching him as he swam through the dark and murky waters with his fellow companion Demyx.

Demyx just so happened to be a Manini fish being tang in color with green eyes that showed complete curiosity within them same as his personality; curious and playful.

The two had now journeyed into the murky waters of Atlantica to find an abandoned ship that the blonde discovered earlier; apparently it was the ship belonging to one of them, the humans.

**"C'mon Demyx…stop being such a guppy."** The blonde let out a low chuckle to his own and rather harmful joke.

While usually he was shy and quiet around Demyx he seemed much more outspoken and calling Demyx a guppy was something he always seemed to laugh it.

It was actually the only word that got Demyx to do anything "adventurous" due to Demyx being fairly terrified of just about everything.

**"I am not a guppy okay…I just don't see why we gotta go swimming in these murky waters and such. There could be SHARKS out here or something!"**

Letting out a scoff the boy replied **"Pffftttt, there are no sharks out here now c'mon."**

Swimming delicately towards the ship, the tang colored fish at his side, the boy made his way through a small hole in the ship.

Most likely a window or where the cannonballs came out of, it was something Roxas didn't even know about and when it came to humans….Roxas SHOULD be an expert.

**"M…M…M-Maybe you should uh go inside and I can keep watch, yeah?"** The Manini asked his humanoid friend in hopes he would be able to stay out of harm's way.

**"Sure you can stay out here…and watch for sharks when they come okay"** The boy snickered.

**"Yeah…Yeah…watch for S-SHARKS!"** The fish had finally caught on to what the boy had said, and began to slam his body into the small circular opening literally shoving his way in.

Quickly darting towards his friend Demyx clung to his side teeth chattering in response to the idea of sharks coming within fifteen feet of him.

Sharks would make someone like him a nice, tasty, snack.

**"C'mon Demyx…there are absolutely NO sharks out here I promise"**

**"B…B-B-B-But you never know! What if uh-"**

As the fish stammered on, the one called Roxas slipped through the ship silently grabbing various objects and placing them inside the bag he used for his treasure.

He never left without his "treasure bag" it kept all his trinkets and such safe until placing them within his hideaway.

As the two, well Roxas, continued to explore a large shadow engulfed almost half of the entire ship.

It only appeared for a second before fading then reappearing on the side of the side of the ship, and of course Demyx had already known what it was.

When it came to creatures bigger than him…Demyx was almost a psychic.

The blond male (obviously not paying attention) continued to hum a small tune one that he remembered from his childhood, his mind was more focused on the small triton like object that rested before him.

The shadow had begun to move in much closer to where the fish could literally hear him breathing behind him.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Demyx let out a loud screech like noise in terror as the large Hammerhead Shark's mouth opened and let out a snap towards the fish, which he managed to skillfully dodge by quickly dipping under the shark's mouth.

**"ROXAS!"** Demyx let out another terrified screech to warn his friend of the danger at hand.

The boy turned around fairly quickly only to see the large aquatic menace dashing towards him making various snaps preparing himself for his next meal.

The merman swam upward onto another floor of the ship through a semi-large hole hoping to escape the monster's clutches but to no avail, as the shark managed to shove his way through not to long after.

Roxas couldn't help but scream as well holding onto his treasure bag darting in various corners in a zig zag like line to keep the shark from getting to close.

Demyx on the other hand had already made his way out, through the hole they had originally entered, but Roxas on the other hand was still trying to get away.

The race continued up until Roxas finally decided to commit a daring act, one that could possibly enrage the shark even more.

Swimming into a corner the boy stood in wait as the shark began to dart towards him, digging through his bag of trinkets he pulled out a the object that he had found before, the mini triton.

…3…

The shark was moving closer

…2…

The shark was almost there

…1…

The shark had now closed in on him his hammer like head readying itself to smash into the male's fragile body, but he was mistaken.

As soon as the fish was close enough, Roxas quickly slid up under him causing the shark's head to bash into the ship as this happened the boy quickly swam on top of the shark grabbing a hold of its dorsal fin and pushing his way up to the left eye where he managed to plunge the small triton into the monster's eye.

Blood oozed out and began to spread into the salty water, the shark letting out a loud "roar" in pain.

It desperately tried to find some way to remove the object but having no way of grasping it he was unable to.

Roxas took this time to escape swimming as fast as he fins could carry him through a hole in the ship where Demyx awaited outside.

He made no attempted to talk only waving his hand to signal the Manini fish to swim with him as well the two moving back to Atlantica where Roxas' father awaited him.

* * *

Reviews Fill The Soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:…If only I owned Kingdom Hearts and Disney but I don't so FAIL! But anyway, hopefully this chapter goes well "y'know" (yes HE will be tossed in there). Anyway unlike the original plot, Roxy won't meet that stupid seagull until later on when he's making a BIG decision *hint hint* Well enjoy my lovelies. (P.S. Sorry I changed the title I felt that Romance of the Seas is much more suitable)**

**

* * *

**

_Lord Vexen's Chamber_

Roxas had just reached the city of Atlantica when he was immediately called to his father's chamber, and having no idea why he was being called scared him as well.

The fear of being called to his father's chamber with the instruction to not ask questions didn't exactly strike him until he realized what he had done wrong, he had missed the concert. The damn concert that his father and the "royal court advisor" Luxord had planned for months, the exact one where Roxas and Namine were supposed to sing side by side for the first time.

In short all Roxas could think was FML as he entered his father's chamber aka "the chamber of the death" (a nickname made by both Namine and Roxas).

The chambers were very elaborate appearing to be made out of marble, there were rather large pole like structures very similar to the Parthenon that kept the place together. A large chair rested in the dead middle of Vexen's chamber, the large chair that symbolized him as being King of Atlantica.

As he entered Roxas spoke in a frail and almost scared tone in hopes that his father would go easy on him.

**"…you wanted to see me father?"**

Vexen was silent in the beginning; Luxord on the other hand was clearly out raged and made it his goal to speak out as such.

**"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE HUMILATED NOT ONLY ME BUT YOUR FATHER AND YOUR SISTER AT THAT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PLAN THAT CONCERT HMM? WEEKS AND MONTHS OF HARD WORK GONE TO WASTE, I AM SO HUMILATED!"**

It was obvious to Roxas that he was much more worried about his reputation more than anything else, something that Roxas didn't care too much about.

The boy stood there as the King Crab continued to scold him (his British accent pushing it's way out more and more) about missing the concert he said nothing he only stood.

This continued for a good two minutes before Demyx decided to step in and speak himself on their behalf.

**"It's not his fault! See…See there was a ship and uh uh a silver thingie! Then an uhh SHARK! Then it was like WOAH! AND Roxas almost got eaten! But, But, But, -"**

The boy was cut off by Vexen's eyes widening and Roxas grabbing the fish to keep his mouth shut.

**"SHHHHH! He doesn't know what he's talking about... poor thing is delusional"**

Roxas made his attempt to cover up everything that Demyx had said but he was too late.

**"YOU WERE ALMOST EATEN BY SHARKS? FOR ONE OF THOSE DAMN HUMAN TRINKETS WASN'T IT?"**

**"Daddy you don't understand!"**

**"No I do understand! How many times must I tell you to stay away from those disgusting humans and everything that involves you with them! Whether the ship was abandoned or not doesn't matter! I told you it was forbidden!"**

**"Dad I'm sorry but they can't be as bad as you say they are!"**

Vexen cut him off by holding his hand outward in a "talk to the hand" motion.

**"You will not leave Atlantica without my permission or without supervision do you understand?"**

The boy only glared at his father before swimming off with his friend not to far behind him, he moved at a quick pace to keep from hearing his father's voice.

Vexen turned towards his blue colored friend and let out a loud sigh, in truth he was a bit of a softie when it came to his children and he hated the fact that he was "forced" to raise his voice and threaten them.

**"Do you think I was too hard of him? You know the boy is fragile since the death of his mother.."**

The crab only glared slightly before taking a good deep breath and swimming up closer to be at eye level with the large male.

**"The boy deserved it, like I said you give them an inch they swim all over you. He needs is someone to watch him always."**

Vexen's eyes widened and he nodded.

**"Uh huh"**

**"Someone to keep him in check"**

**"Uh huh"**

**"To make sure the boy doesn't get into any trouble"**

**"Like you!"**

**"Yes like m-"**

The crab actually choked on his own words once he caught on to what was being said, he had unknowingly volunteered himself to watch Roxas.

**"But sire! I cannot I have to stay here and help you run the kingdom yes?"**

Vexen shook his head.

**"Oh no I need you to be watching my son more than anything else at the moment go on and make me proud"**

The man flicked his wrist and just like that the crab began to swim in the same direction as the younger male had swum.

It was times like this where he hated his job…maybe one day he would retire and live under a rock or something.

* * *

_The Secret Room_

Followed Roxas to a, what appeared to be, a bunch of rocks pilled on top of one another but he was wrong.

Turning his head back and forth the blue finned male moved one of the rocks to the side and allowed his fish friend to swim in first he swam in not to long afterward, as he shut the door from the inside the crab quickly ducked inside unnoticed by both of the boys only to be astonished by what he was seeing.

What look like nothing more than a pile of rocks was actually an elaborate room with shelves upon shelves, something that Roxas must have made he was always good at architectural designs and he must have used the rocks to conceal the actually "room."

The crab was shocked his mouth gaping wide open he didn't know what to say, all he did was listen to the conversation that began between Roxas and Demyx.

**"Maybe he's right Dem….maybe humans are as bad as he says they are, I mean they are the reason my mother is dead."**

The fish said nothing for a moment he was astonished by what he was hearing for Roxas of all people to say such things was ridiculous.

He was never the person to blindly agree to his father, he always manage to see the best in people despite what had happened. Even though humans had killed his mother and he witnessed it, Demyx had always noted that Roxas never showed any signs of hatred towards humans.

**"But Roxas…..I thought you always liked them?**"

He chuckled

**"You right…I just don't see why my father thinks so badly of a place so wonderful. You know Demyx I wish I could be where the people are…see them dancing….walking around on those what do you uhm oh feet…up where they walk up where they run where they stay all day in the sun…out of the sea wish I could be…Part of that world….."**

_CRASH!_

A sudden crash irrupted in the room causing both Roxas and Demyx to turn towards the crash only to find Luxord standing there not only terrified but astonished as well.

**"What are you doing here? GET OUT!"**

Roxas swam towards the crab his eyes beaming with rage, another thing that scared Luxord when Roxas was angry the boy was not someone to be dealt with but he managed to speak in a calm tone.

**"As much as I would like to I cannot…your father has ordered me to watch over you due to your past inconveniences you are not allowed to leave without my supervision"**

Roxas' eyes widened even more but instead he managed to turn his head and let out a low growl in response walking back over to Demyx.

**"I swear if you tell ANYONE about this room…I WILL kill you!"**

The crab only nodded his head before following the two younger males out of the Secret Room.

* * *

.

_Chamber of the Sea Witch_

Somewhere in the distance a rather large sea witch was looking through her crystal ball, watching the young Roxas through the eyes of her two jellyfish "babies," Xemnas and Siax.

The two jellyfish were poking their heads through a small hole located in the room in which Roxas, Demyx, and Luxord.

The electricfying monsters were both a light blue in color with one black eye the other being yellow. Xemnas' right eye was yellow while Siax's left eye was yellow.

The witch reached her hand into a small jar pulling out a large piece of what appeared to be crab, a dead one anyway, that she quickly devoured out of hunger.

**"Look at what I've been reduced too! Eating scraps that I can manage to find…UCK back when I worked in the palace I was worshiped I feasted on what I please. But look at me now, being forced to live in a cave humph, but not for long."**

**"My pretties keep an eye on this one I do believe he might be of use later on…"**

The witch chuckled, her octopus tentacles slowly swarming around her like a fire caressing her body.

**"He might be the key to Vexen's demise"**

The jellyfish began to snicker in response as did the Sea Witch…she had finally had her key to revenge.

* * *

**OOOOO WE HAVE OFFICIALLY INTRODUCED THE SEA WITCH! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY! I would love some reviews please!**

**Hoping to post the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took me SO long to post, the internet I use was down or something so I wasn't able to post this, and I was too lazy to write without posting. But anyway I don't own KH or KH II and if I did…I wouldn't be so damn broke. But anyway, this is more or less a flashback chapter for the Sea Witch. **

**(P.S. I made some edits to the last chapter)**

She was indeed the King's first in command – his general; everything that was needed was always done through her. Almost like the royal court adviser – if anything else. She was feared – hence the reason why she was his general. Vexen needed to strike fear into the people (much to his wife's dislike) to make sure everything was in order; the way it should be.

Evil, conniving, cunning, everything that one could associate with being devilish was what she was. Vexen never knew the full extent of her power up until the day he had banished her.

The witch had always schemed a devious plot to snatch Vexen's throne away since she was appointed as his adviser. She disliked the way he ran things; he never disciplined the worst of criminals to death. Larxene felt as if he was much too soft.

On one a normal day, a man had committed a crime in Atlantica. He had attempted to steal a precious jewel from the King to sell it and buy food for his family. His plan was not fullproof. He was caught by Vexen's guards and was forced to go to court.

**"Your majesty, I apologize! My family is starving. They are dying, your majesty! I must feed them!"**

Vexen eyed the man for a moment, sizing him up. The criminals body was thin, almost to the point where you could see and count every single rib and bone in his body. His face was long and sickly pale; his cheekbones were prominent, and his eyes were filled with dread and fear, and his hair was a ashy blonde – though, you couldn't even tell it was blonde; there was so much growing algae in his hair, that it appeared to be a greasy green color. Vexen showed no anger towards this man, he felt strong sympathy for the man. His adviser – the witch – glared daggers at Vexen for showing consolation for such a low life peasant.

The man began to ramble on about the terrible times that himself and his family has been going through since their first daughter was born – he said he would never blame his own flesh and blood for ruining his life; he loved all his daughters very much. All their daughters were near death due to starvation. They were so close to loosing their youngest daughter – the man said she was five years old, had curly blonde hair, and the brightest emerald eyes you ever saw. She had become sick due to lack of food and proper medical attention.

**"I see."** Vexen snapped his fingers, signaling for Larxene to give her attention to him. **"Larxene, go fetch my jewels."**

The octopus scowled, but slowly slid through a small door into the next room, grabbing a hand full of jewels. She juggled them in her hands for a moment, her purple tentacles grabbing them and tossing them into the air, allowing them to fall, before quickly gathering them in her hand again before they hit the ground.

She slithered out of the room and handed the jewels to Vexen. With much distaste, she proceeded to stand beside his thrown in silence.

**"Come forward,"** Vexen commanded. The peasant obeyed, warily swimming up closer to Vexen.** "As a fellow father, I understand your worries. As such, I shall give you these."** The king held out his hand towards the poor man. Giving him a chance to glance at the illuminating gems. **"They are worth a lot of gold, just enough to feed your family for years upon years. Also, to make sure your family never goes hungry I shall allow you to work here."** The blonde-green haired man nodded, a small grateful smile creeping onto his face

Vexen stopped to catch his breath for a moment before speaking again.

**"You can go now."**

The man happily thanked Vexen before escaping the castle as quick as lighting to tell his family of the news. The king was grinning, watching the man disappear as he continued on.

Larxene scoffed at the gentle face of her king, brushing her two antennae-like bangs back, and running her hand through the hair on the back of her head. She left the room without saying a word to Vexen and made her way into her bedroom she had been blessed with. She inhaled a long, deep breath, then let out a piercing screech of annoyance.

**"That foolish idiot! Allowing that scum to walk all over him. If it was my kingdom things would have been done differently. The peasant would have been dead by now."** She raced her way to the top shelf of her room. She couldn't stand Vexen's way of life. He was a brainless king. She paused her rampage, and leered at her devious scheme.

She would kill Vexen. Horribly mutilate him. She would be the ruler. No doubt she would be.

Not being one to get her hands dirty, she decided to use her loyal followers, Xemnas and Saix, to do half the work, then allow her magic to do the rest.

It was believed that Xemnas and Saix were lovers, though, they never confirmed it. Neither talked about their relationship, keeping the secret between themselves, and themselves only.

Their chamber was mostly filled with various objects they had obtained throughout the years – including maces, swords, lances, and bows and arrows – as they were once the King's main royal guards, and serving under Larxene only made them much higher up in ranks here in Atlantica.

It was said that they showed no pity towards their victims. They showed no positive emotions – no happiness – around others. Though, when they were alone, they showed love to their fullest, in the only way they could.

Larxene knew this; having birthed them from her Black Magic. She knew everything about them.

Everything.

There was a heavy banging sound on their door and two mermen slowly slid from their current positions – curled around one another in their bed – and made their way to the door, opening it only a tiny bit to let the knocker hear them, and let themselves hear the knocker.

Saix was never the one to speak, he let Xemnas do all the talking, **"Yes?"**

His eyes were half closed when he spoke, but upon hearing the grunt of a very familiar voice they opened fully only to see Larxene.

**"Larxene, what brings you here?"** Xemnas smirked, a tiny hiss seeping from his mouth.

**"You know exactly why I'm here, don't play dumb with me, fool. We strike at midnight, do you understand?"** She growled, glaring at them both.

Both the men let out a long, defeated sigh. **"If that is what you wish."**

The male shut the door as Larxene turned her back, he knew what this might cost him and he was now prepared he and his lover held each other close as it might be the last time that they had the chance to do so.

The witch's cauldron was boiling over as she threw each of the ingredients inside of it. The goal was to create a potion that would put all those who inhale it to fall into a deep slumber.

The spell words used for the incantation slowly slipped from her tongue; she attempted to keep quiet as she spoke because she did not want anyone to hear her. After a few moment, the elixir was finally complete. She grasped a small jar from the shelf next to her and scooped some of the potion into the bottle and capped it quickly. Next to her was the lid for the cauldron, she grabbed it and placed it over the bowl, keeping in the fumes inside.

Both Saix and Xemnas were waiting for her outside her room, swords in hand. They were prepared to kill Vexen at all cost.

**"It is time my pretties!"** She threw her head back and cackled.

She slipped out of the room and down the hall, she advised both Saix and Xemnas to cover their noses with their palms – they obeyed – and she crushed the vial. The purple liquid oozed from the cracks, and slowly evaporated into the air.

The guards dropped like flies to the ground after a few moments and the ones outside Vexen's chamber collapsed on top of one another.

The witch snickered before sauntering into Vexen's chamber without a sound, she glanced over at the two sleeping bodies. They looked so peaceful and not a sound escaped them. The smile on her face grew to a menacing grin, so wide that it seemed as though her face would rip in half.

She peered over at her minions, and pointed at Reyna. **"Grab her,"** she whispered to them, which they did without question.

The magenta haired woman's eyes didn't open as Larxene's men towered over him limp body, but as they grabbed her, her eyes shot open and she gazed at the two strange men and struggled to get out of their grip. She tried to let out a scream, but Xemnas clamped a hand over her small mouth, muffling her shriek.

Saix retained his calm posture as the woman struggled on, he said nothing but held her close to his chest, which made her struggles to get out even harder.

Larxene smiled as her tentacle reached over to Xemnas and snatched the sword from his hand and positioned it close to Vexen's throat. She crawled on top of him and touched Vexen's face for a moment. She did love him sometime before, but it was now lost in her obsession for the crown. She possessed no emotion for the man before her.

When she crawled on top of him, he had felt her presence and his eyes began to flutter for a moment before opening, then widening in terror at seeing the witch hovering above him sword aimed at his neck.

She evil witch grinned an evil grin. **"You have awaken, Vexen."** She chuckled. **"At least I get to see those pretty little eyes of yours before you die."** The man made an attempt to fight himself from her grasp but it seemed that it was useless.

She laughed at him. **"Any last words Vexen?"**

The man looked to his wife, a single tear dropping from his eyes as he mouthed, _"I love you."_

Reyna couldn't hold her tears back as the knife moved closer to his throat. She was prepared to die along side him, but just as she almost resigned to their fate, a plan formed into her head. She would not let Vexen die. No. Not now.

She jabbed her elbow into Saix's chest and she managed to wiggle herself free as he let out a cry of surprise. With all her might she jolted towards Larxene and knocked the octopus over. The witch dropped the sword as the two tumbled to the carpeted ground.

Xemnas – who was dazed through all the commotion – went directly after Reyna, making an attempt to pull her off of Larxene, it proved to be difficult due to the fact that she was attached to Larxene, pulling at her antennas and scratching at the witch's face.

Larxene screeched before using her tentacles to pull the girl off then flung her towards the wall. Vexen raced for his Triton in hopes to subdue Larxene somehow. As he grasped onto the Triton, a cold hand was placed on his back, the king turned around only to see the angry Saix standing behind him.

The blue haired man grabbed the king by his neck and bashed his head into the wall repeatedly with no remorse. Xemnas grabbed Reyna and does the same, showing her no signs on concern or pity.

**"You are putting me in a real fowl mood,"** Larxene hissed, glaring at the king and his wife her were being bombarded with kicks and punches to their abdomens. The witch quickly ran straight for the sword and grabbed it in her hand while using her many tentacles to grab Reyna from Xemnas' paws and pressed her close to her chest, the sword quickly placed dangerously to her neck.

**"Give me the Triton Vexen or else your wife dies!"** The octopus threatened, bringing the sword closer and closer to Reyna's neck, a small cut appearing and a drop of blood sliding down her neck.

Saix stopped his attack on Vexen, who had now stopped struggling to escape Saix's hold. He stared desperately at Reyna's terrified eyes.

**"I-I, oh Reyna, I apologize!"** He cried and dropped the Triton to the ground and kicked it into a corner.

The blonde witch let out a shrill laugh. "Good boy, now stay down." She clicked her fingers. **"Xemnas! Fetch me that Triton."**

He did as he was told and cautiously swam towards the Triton and carefully grasped it and tossed it to Larxene, who threw Reyna to the side like trash and held the Triton triumphantly in her hand, laughing for she completed her greatest accomplishment yet. She had done it; she captured the Triton and now it was Vexen's turn to die.

She glared at Vexen's hurting body. **"Good bye, Vexen."**

The octopus let out a loud cackle as she pointed the Triton in Vexen's direction. He laid there on the ground helplessly, and calming accepted his fate.

Reyna struggled towards the sword that Larxene had tossed to the side. She was not one to go down without a fight. She lifted it up she let out a loud angry scream and threw it at Larxene, the sword pierced the starting point to her many tentacles.

Larxene gasped in pain, and her hand quickly darted for the sword that was impaled in her side. She pulled it out and flung it towards the wall. She fixed a menacing glare towards the girl that Saix and Xemnas quickly rushed to and restrained.

Her eyes were beaming with rage as two large lightning bolts shot in Reyna's direction, however they did not hit her seeing how Saix and Xemnas unknowingly blocked the blast. The two beings were electrocuted and both collapsed to the floor.

Larxene said nothing for a moment, staring blankly at both the bodies that were strewn limply across the floor. She swam over to the corpses, holding them close to her and their bodies slowly morphed into the shapes of jellyfishes.

The tears started to drip from her eyes as she turned towards Vexen and Reyna – who had rushed towards her beaten husband – her body slumped forwards

Breathless giggles fell from her lips. **"You think you have won?"** She snorted.** "You pitiful fools! I shall have my revenge, you bastards. Just you wait."** The witch said nothing more and she wiggled her fingers, a black shadow swarming around her and her companions covering them in complete darkness. Soon, the shadow eventually thinned out and vanished into thin air.

She was going to kill them. She had promised it, and so it shall be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SO SO SO Sorry about not posting this chapter, I actually started it forgot to save it, started it again my computer deleted it when it died, then I had to wait because of my LONG essay. But I did not forget I promise! I am now resuming the present time with Roxas so uhh…yeah.

_Outskirts of Atlantica – Coral Reef_

"Beautiful don't you think brother?" A soft feminine voice whispered into her younger sibling's ear.

He could only nod as he gazed upon the coral reef that had been trying its best to keep itself hidden. Or so Roxas believed mostly because he hadn't noticed the reef before due to its location, which was behind a set of stones very cleverly aligned to appear as if it were a barrier.

The reef could be classified by as a Fringing Reef, which lay delicately upon the sand with various fish surrounding it. A few tangs, damselfish, gobies, seahorses, and even the occasional angel fish surrounded the coral making various attempts to hide within the various compartments of the coral while the clown fish had already made stay within the home and made it their goal to make their appearance known.

The two siblings moved closer to the coral examining much more thoroughly making great detail of the colors that seemed to shine within the waters, as the sun from the surface world peered down into the ocean.

A small glimmering object seemed to make an appearance in Roxas' eye to him it actually outshined the coral itself.

Moving closer to the object Roxas noticed that it happened to be a necklace, and a beautiful one at that. It looked almost as if it was a small raindrop that was crystal blue in color while the middle was a much darker blue. The raindrop dangled from a silver chain that was just long enough to where it would reach just below the wearer's collar bone.

Roxas had to admit it was beautiful and he wanted it for himself but what would Namine think? It was not an item from Atlantica, it was an item from the human world that much was obvious. Would she tell father? Would she rat him out like he knew Ventus would?

He stared over at his sister who had obviously noticed his fascination with the necklace she made this obvious by swimming towards him and gently grabbing the necklace and dangling it in the palm of her hand staring at it.

"….do you want it?" Again with the soft angelic tone that Namine was known for.

Roxas only nodded to his sister, why he was so quick to answer her question he didn't know. Maybe it was the trust that he shared with her that small amount of trust that kept him stable.

Namine softly put the necklace over her brother's head allowing it to slowly drop and dangle form her brother's neck. He only smiled at his sister as he placed his hand on the necklace with much happiness, Namine returning the smile as she saw fit.

"….Brother?"

"Yes Namine?"

"Do you wish to be…..human?"

Roxas had to admit that he was surprised by this question; no one besides Demyx had ever openly asked him that question before. He had to remember the trust he shared with his sister and as such he knew he had to tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath he answered her question with a calm tone.

"…Yes…"

His sister maintained a calm face before nodding in an almost approval like manner.

"Roxas….I know a way you can become human, but there are sacrifices to be made. Tomorrow brother…tomorrow I shall show you"

Before he even had a chance to answer his sister's statement she began to swim off back to Atlantica in silence without saying a word. Roxas stood dumfounded for a moment before following behind his sister, how exactly was she going to do this? He didn't know but he knew not to ask questions.

_Surface World – Prince Axel's Ship _

A large ship slowly trailed through the waters of the Atlantic making its way towards its destination, the South American Country: Rio De Janerio. A ship filled with a variety of crew members but the one who stood out the most was a red headed male, named Axel. Well Prince Axel to be more exact as he was the prince the Rio and everyone knew him as such.

A boy of great beauty with thick shoulder length autumn red hair that took on the appearance of a porcupine's quills, one should note that he did have a very noticeable widow's peak that also had strands of hair exceeding from it. A tall slim man with tan colored skin and beautiful emerald eyes, he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each of his eye.

The boy stood rather gracefully beside his short silver haired companion laughing at the constant jokes that were being made. While his silver haired friend stood silently with a large book in hand, the words "Lexicon" printed on the cover.

"C'mon Zexion have a little fun here, eh?" He continued to laugh through his words while the male named Zexion only sighed.

"….Sorry sire but I am…reading" The boy continued on with what he was doing while making his way towards a large statue that was hidden under a large white cloth.

"Axel if you will…there is something I must show to you" His tone was very calm despite the loud laughter than seemed to cover his voice, much to his annoyance.

The red head glanced at his faithful friend through the corner of his eye while slowly making his way towards his companion. He had a feeling it was something stupid and he knew for a fact that Zexion would want his honest opinion even if it was harsh. But then again he had to admit sometimes Zexion did show that he had good taste in material object.

The boy did not wait for Axel to speak as he quickly revealed a large statue that was sculpted in Axel's honor. The statue showed Axel with his hands brushing through his spiked hair with a large grin on his face, in truth it looked exactly like him.

"I asked the Prince of Egypt to sculpt this for you…"

The prince was silent for a moment examining the object at hand before clapping in approval.

"Way to go Zexion! WOOH!" His cheering seemed to flow through the group as the entire crew began to cheer a "Go Zexion" chant, while the silver haired male wouldn't admit it he was actually blushing on the inside.

_Outside the ship _

The young male heard the ship a mile away the laughter and the music made its way towards Atlantic with full force, but of course Roxas was the only one who wished to pursue it.

Swimming towards the ship he made his way to the near top where a small platform lay which he managed to grab onto in order to keep hold as he watched the humans. They were doing everything he ever wanted to do; dancing, walking, and everything in between. His eyes grew in amazement as the red headed male began to speak, he was almost hypnotized by the man.

He stared in awe for only a few moments before everything went to disaster….a storm was coming.


End file.
